Daniel I. Sultan
}}| }| }} |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; border:1px solid #000;" | }| }| }} }| }}} |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" |Basic Information |-style="font-size:90%" |- } | style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" Born style="border:1px solid #000;" December 9, 1885 - }} } | style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" style="border:1px solid #000;" Oxford, Lafayette County, Mississippi - }} } | style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" Died style="border:1px solid #000;" January 14, 1947 - }} } | style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" style="border:1px solid #000;" Walter Reed General Hospital, Washington, D.C. - }} } | style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" Cause/death style="border:1px solid #000;" - }} } | style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" Buried at style="border:1px solid #000;" United States Military Academy Post Cemetery - }} } | style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" Spouse style="border:1px solid #000;" Florence Braden (1884 - 1957) - }} } | style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" Alma mater style="border:1px solid #000;" United States Military Academy - }} !colspan="2" style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" |Military Information |-style="font-size:90%" |- } | style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" Allegiance style="border:1px solid #000;" United States - }} } | style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" branch style="border:1px solid #000;" United States Army - }} } | style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" Years/Service style="border:1px solid #000;" 1907 - 1947 (43 years, 7 months, 2 days) - }} } | style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" Rank style="border:1px solid #000;" Lieutenant General - }} |} Daniel Isom Sultan (December 9, 1885 - January 14, 1947) Military Assignments Military & Civilian Schools Dates of Rank Regular Army National Army (American Expeditionary Force) Army of the United States Awards and Decorations Foreign Decorations Badges and other Awards Battles/Wars World War I *non-combat service *Occupation of Germany World War II *Burma Campaign *Battle of Northern Burma & Western Yunnan Quotes Secretary of War Robert P. Patterson: "In peace and war, General Daniel I. Sultan typified all the admirable qualities of thesoldier. General Sultan's eventful career covered 44 busy years and took him all over the world. He will be best remembered for the steady guidance he gave to our operations in the India-Burma Theater in the closing year of the war. This included the completion of the Stilwell Road, mopping up of the Japanese in Burma and the tremendous achievement of supplying the China Theater. Before that General Sultan was an eminent figure in Asia where he had served with marked distinction as theater Chief of Staff prior to assumption of Command. With his passing the Army has lost one of its most capable officers and every soldier has lost a warm friend". General of the Army Dwight D. Eisenhower: "In the death of General Sultan the Army has lost one of its most capable and brilliant officers. In nearly 44 years of active military service, General Sultan filled a wide variety of highly important assignments in Europe, Latin America and the Far East, in each case with marked distinction. His more recent achievements included command of our successful combat operations in Burma and the establishment of adequate supply and communication facilities in that difficult area. My friendship with General Sultan began at the Military Academy where he was on the staff while I was a cadet. I have always regarded him with the greatest admiration and affection". Family *''Wife: Florence Braden *Daughter: Sheila Sultan **Husband: Marshall R. Gray *Daughter: Linda Sultan **Husband: Perry B. Hackett *Step-Daughter: Deila **Husband'': Howard L. Cameron Gallery References